


in the land of gods and monsters, i was an angel looking to get fucked hard

by beans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old harry, 19 year old Louis, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, im going to hell, slight prostate massage i guess, slight subspace, so are harryandlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans/pseuds/beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Harry can see stars, really, because Louis is touching him and making him feel things he never knew he wanted. Louis bites at the skin above his naval and whispers, "I can make you feel better than any amount of praying can." </p><p>[or the one where louis and harry get drunk on wine after communion one sunday]</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	in the land of gods and monsters, i was an angel looking to get fucked hard

**Author's Note:**

> i copied verses straight from my own personal Bible for a fic about gay sex im so sorry
> 
> title from Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey

Harry’s walking past the rows of people, clasping onto the bowl of bread in his hands. Niall is across the room, smiling at the girls and passing around small cups of wine. Liam is sitting with his family, head bowed in prayer. But most importantly, Louis is on his knees in front of the small children, handing them crackers and cups of grape juice.

Harry watches as Louis clasps a small girls’ wrist in his hand, stopping her from drinking the juice too early. “You have to wait for Pastor Robin to speak, okay?” He whispers. The girl nods quickly and giggles as Louis tickles her side.

After all the bread and wine has been passed around, Harry takes his seat beside his Mum while Louis sits with Jay. They smile at each other from a few feet away and Louis drops an eye in a slow wink. Harry blushes as Robin says, “Open your Bible to Luke, chapter twenty-two, verse nineteen.” Harry watches his Mum opens her Bible, humming quietly to the song softly playing through the speakers of the church.

Robin begins reading, “And he took the bread, gave thanks and broke it, and he gave it to them, saying, ‘This is my body given for you; do this in remembrance of me.’”

Harry looks around as the people surrounding him put the bread in their mouth, chewing with their heads bowed and eyes closed. He turns to look at Louis and smiles when he sees Louis holding onto his Mum’s hand, praying silently.

After Robin finishes chewing, he reads, “In the same way, after the supper he took the cup, saying, ‘This cup is the new covenant in my blood, which is poured out for you.’”

The kids down their grape juice while everyone else slowly drinks their wine. It’s quiet in the church for a few minutes, whispered prayers being all that’s heard. After Robin says ‘Amen’, families stand up and lead their ways out of the church.

“Mum, I’m going to Louis’ for a little bit, okay?” Harry whispers.

“You don’t want to stay after and pray with your father?” Anne asks.

Before Harry replies, Gemma says from the other side of his Mum, “Let him go, Mum. He’ll be fine.”

Anne nods and smiles at Harry. “You’ll read your Bible and pray before bed, yes?” She says. Harry kisses her cheek and nods. “Always have, always will.”

 

He meets Louis outside of the church, dainty hands tucked deep into his pockets. They bump shoulders as a greeting and walk over to where Jay's van is parked.

"So, Harold. Are you up for some GTA tonight?" Louis says quiet and careful so his Mum doesn't hear. Harry rolls his eyes fondly and shrugs. "Can we have a movie night instead? Kinda tired, ya know?"

Louis sighs and pinches Harry's hip. "You're good for nothing, Styles."

"You always said my motto was to break hearts and crush dreams." Harry says, smiling at his bestfriend.

"You're doing a swell job at the last part," He says teasingly. "But, I guess we could have a night in. Mum works tonight and the girls are at their Dads. It'll be just us."

"Brilliant." Harry says.

 

-

 

He doesn't know why he agreed. Maybe it was so he could see the aftermath of a drunk Louis, lips stained red from the wine he stole after communion.

Harry is sitting on the floor of Louis' living room, wine bottle perched between his splayed-out thighs. He feels drunk and sloppy and Louis is drawing patterns onto the bare skin of his ankle with a finger.

"Hey- hello, Sir Harold. Would you like to see something very...sinful?" Louis giggles.

"I think I would enjoy that very much, Louis." Harry says drowsily. He abandons the nearly-empty bottle of wine on the floor and follows Louis to his room. He lays on the bed as Louis heads to his closet, pulling out a shoebox.

“Before you freak out,” Louis says as he’s walking towards Harry on the bed. “My mate Zayn bought this for me as a gag gift on Christmas.”

“What is it?” Harry slurs.

Louis opens the shoebox and- oh.

He has a dildo. Harry’s eyes widen in surprise and he sits up quickly.

“Is that-”

“A vibrating dildo? Yes, as a matter of fact. It is.” Louis says, holding the dildo in front of Harry.

“Why? Like, why do you…have it? Do you _use_ it?” Harry asks, confused.

Louis scoffs and turns a bit red. “No, Harry, I haven’t used it. I don’t even know _how_ to use it.”

It’s quiet for a few moments, Louis staring at Harry and Harry staring at the vibrator. He remembers a few nights ago where he lied in bed and tucked a finger inside himself, slick with spit. Now that he’s drunk and sloppy and a _tad_ bit horny, he’s feeling a bit brave.

“Louis?” He asks.

“Yeah, mate?”

“I could- ya know. Teach you.” He says, smiling a bit.

Louis jumps back and glares at Harry. “How do _you_ know how to use a vibrator?”

“I’ve seen porn.” Harry shrugs, giggling a bit. Louis stares at Harry incredulously for a few long seconds before nodding slowly. “I mean- this won’t be _weird_ after, will it? We’ll still be mates?” He asks Harry.

“Of course, Louis. Mates forever, yeah?” Harry says while sitting up and reaching for the vibrator. He takes it out of Louis’ hands and smiles at it. He flips the switch to the first setting and chuckles a bit. 

“Who would’ve known an innocent church boy like you would be fucking yourself with a vibrator after church?” Louis says breathlessly. Harry smiles at Louis and bites his lip.

“D’ you have any lube?” He says. Louis chokes on air and blushes as he nods. He opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube that’s been partially used.

“Looks like you’re not so innocent either, huh?”

Louis shoves Harry’s shoulder as a reply and sits back against his pillows. “You don’t mind if I take my kit off, do you?” Harry asks. Louis waves him off and smiles softly.

“I’m about to get a lesson on getting off and you’re asking if you can take your clothes off.” He laughs. Harry rolls his eyes and lies down on his back, placing one of Louis’ pillows under his naked hips.

“So, um- first you need to open yourself up, okay?” Harry says. Louis nods and bites on his fingernails. He watches as Harry spills a drop of lube onto his palm, spreading it around onto his fingers. He holds his breath as Harry brings a finger down underneath his thigh, pressing it against his hole.

Louis squirms where he’s sitting when Harry presses his finger in, moving it in and out. Soon enough, Harry’s pressing a second finger in beside his first, arching his back. After a few minutes of watching Harry get off, Louis’ hard in his trousers.

Harry’s making little noises and grunts every time he moves his fingers and Louis’ curious as to how it feels.

“Wanna know what it’s like?” Harry asks as if he was reading Louis’ mind. He doesn’t give him a chance to respond before he moans a bit loud. “It’s like-oh _shit_ -”

“H-Harry, do you want the vibrator now?” Louis asks quietly as Harry rocks back onto his fingers.

“There’s this spot inside you, okay? It’s called your prostate- and when you find it, it’s supposed to be fucking _magnificent_. I can’t find mine.” He says frustratingly.

“I could help you.” Louis blurts out. Harry looks over at him and surprisingly nods.

“ _Please_.” He breathes out. Louis scoots over towards Harry and grabs his wrists, pulling his fingers out of him slowly. Harry whimpers softly and bites his red-tinted lips. Louis squeezes lube onto his palm and does the same as Harry did.

He presses two digits against Harry and smiles softly when Harry sighs in relief. He presses in and waits for Harry’s que to move.

“Move them in and out- and when you pull out, press down a bit with the tips of your fingers.” Harry says. Louis does as he’s told and grips his own clothed cock when Harry gasps.

“You’re so close, Louis- holy fuck. Press harder.” He whines. Louis pulls his fingers out nearly all the way and fucks them back in, pressing down directly onto Harry’s prostate. He keeps his fingers on the bump, rubbing them around and biting at Harry’s hip.

“There?” He asks. Harry nods quickly and grabs Louis’ shoulder, fingernails pressing sharply into the skin. And Harry can see stars, really, because Louis is touching him and making him feel things he never knew he wanted. Louis bites at the skin above his naval and whispers, "I can make you feel better than any amount of praying can."

“Fuck- I’m gonna cum. Louis, get the vibrator.” Harry pants out. He’s tugging at his sweaty curls and rocking back onto Louis’ fingers. Louis smiles and shakes his head.

“I want you to come from my fingers, yeah? Think you can do that, Haz?” Louis asks. Harry preens at the nickname and nods his head quickly. Louis continues to rub at Harry’s prostate and kisses the head of his cock. He takes the head between his lips and suckles a bit, getting a taste of Harry’s precome and sweat.

They’re covered in sweat and Harry’s moaning like a pornstar while Louis takes him down, moaning around his cock. He fucks his fingers in and out of Harry quickly, rubbing his tongue along the bottom of Harry’s dick.

He feels Harry’s arse clench around his fingers and watches as his stomach muscles ripple. Harry comes down his throat and falls back against the bed, sweaty and spent.

Harry lies there for a few minutes, getting his breathing back in order. He looks over at Louis and smiles. “That was fucking great.” He looks down and sees that Louis is still incredibly hard in is trousers and reaches for him. Louis grasps his wrist and tuts.

“You still need to use this, okay?” Louis says while holing the vibrator in front of Harry. Harry moans, loud and quick and nods. Louis covers the vibrator in lube and presses it against Harry’s rim.

He presses in slowly, letting Harry get accustomed to the stretch. Once the vibrator is fully seated inside him, Louis turns it on to the lowest setting. Harry slams his fist onto the mattress and moans.

“’S it good?” Louis says while smirking. Harry responds by whimpering and Louis chuckles softly. He moves the vibrator out until just the tip is in, then shoves it back in quickly. Harry doesn’t have time to react before Louis’ pressing the vibrating tip to his prostate.

Harry feels like there’s fire running through his veins. It’s as if the bottle of wine he drank was an accelerant and Louis is his oxygen that starts a fire in his body. He’s on the brink of cumming already- and it’s so fucking _close_ but he needs something to push him over the edge again.

Louis keeps the vibrator pressed against his spot and rubs it in circles, biting down on Harry’s bare chest.

“Lou, _Louis_ \- fuck, make me cum, please.” Harry begs. Louis shakes his head and says, “We’re gonna see how much you can come today, okay? Do that for me, yeah? Be a good boy, Harry.”

Harry nods slowly and shuts his eyes, arousal in the pit of his abdomen. He feels himself begin to drift off, every noise around him becoming an echo. All he can hear is Louis’ soothing voice bringing him close to the edge.

Louis taps his cheek and Harry smiles widely. “You’re so good for me, Harry. Do you wanna cum?” Harry nods slowly and he feels Louis rapidly press the vibrator into him.

He comes for a second time, mouth open in a loud moan. He spurts weakly onto his chest, moans echoing in the room. Louis pulls the vibrator out of him and lifts him on onto his lap.

“You’re gonna cum with me inside you too, yeah? Wanna do that?” Louis asks him, voice echoing. Harry presses his face into Louis’ neck and whimpers. Louis pulls away to take off his clothes and soon enough, he feels Louis’ hard cock press against his rim, entering him slowly.

He smiles into Louis’ neck, biting down softly and licking off the sweat that’s pooled onto his shoulders. Louis lays him down onto the mattress slowly.

“Gonna make you feel good, Harry.” Louis whispers into his ear. Harry brings his hand to Louis’ hair and pulls him up so they’re face to face. Louis looks into his eyes and smiles. He brings his head up slowly and kisses Louis deeply, licking at his bottom lip.

Harry whimpers and tilts his hips forward as Louis directs his cock towards Harry’s hole. Louis presses against him, his cock hot and slick as he pulls Harry apart and presses his hips forward. He fills Harry slowly and lets out a shuddery breath when hips are pressed against hips. Louis leans forward and rests his hands on the mattress beside Harry’s head.

Harry’s eyes squeeze shut, his mouth falling open and face turning so his cheek presses against the pillow. Louis kisses his nose and moves his hips in figure eights then draws back shortly before fucking back in.  

“You good?” He asks. Harry nods slowly and breathes in deeply, everything around him coming back into focus. Louis moves himself with short thrusts and presses his hips against Harry’s, sinking his cock in deeper.

Louis leans down to connect his mouth with Harry’s and speeds up his pace. He’s fucking into Harry quickly, hands grasping the bed sheets. Harry’s back arches and he fucks his hips back to meet Louis’ thrusts.

Now that he’s more coherent, Harry brings his hand up to wrap around Louis’ bicep and uses the other to grab the headboard behind him. Louis stills, waiting to see what Harry’s about to do.

Soon enough, Harry’s fucking back on Louis’ cock, eyes filled with desire. He rolls his hips once to see how the angle is. Louis knows it works because Harry’s grip on his bicep tightens.

“ _Fuck_ , Lou.” He breathes.

Louis presses Harry against the bed with a hand on his chest and fucks in quick and deep. He slaps his hips against Harry’s and creates a pace that has Harry whimpering. He pulls out enough for Harry to nearly feel empty, and pushes back in when Harry lets out a whine.

He keeps his hips pressed against Harry’s for a few seconds, applying pressure to Harry’s prostate. “Please move.” Harry begs, head tilting back onto the mattress. Louis smiles and shakes his head.

“Gonna behave for me?” He whispers as he grinds his cock inside Harry. He leans down on his forearms and fucks in him with short thrusts. Harry moans in response and Louis growls.

“C’mon Harry, use your words.” He whispers against Harry’s neck, moving his hips in small figure eights.

“Yeah,  _fuck_ \- yes.” Harry moans. “Keep fucking me, Lou. Right there.” He slurs.

“Here?” Louis asks teasingly. He grinds his cock against Harry’s prostate, causing the boy under him to arch his back obscenely.

Louis pulls out and spins Harry around quickly before pressing back in. Harry’s cock is trapped against the mattress and he moans when he feels the friction. Louis presses his hands on Harry’s hips and holds him still while he fucks in hard and deep.

Harry’s mouth opens in a silent moan and his toes curl, back trying to arch up as Louis holds him down and fucks him. He’s pressing against Harry’s prostate repeatedly and Harry moans out as a warning.

“Gonna come again for me? Third time’s the charm, yeah?” Louis whispers. Harry nods quickly and lets Louis pull him up to his knees.

Louis reaches his hand around and tugs at Harry’s cock in rhythm with the thrust of his hips. Harry moans loud and long as he feels his body ignite. Louis moves his hand quickly as Harry’s hips jolt and his cock dribbles weakly. He falls against the mattress and feels Louis pull out.

Louis’ fisting his cock quickly, hand pressed into the dip of Harry’s back. Harry spins around and takes Louis’ cock in his hand, rubbing him fast.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry.” Louis moans as he cums in Harry’s hand. He wipes his hand off onto the mattress and falls back against the pillows. Louis falls down beside him, breathing quickly.  

After their breathing is even again, Louis looks over at Harry.

“I just took my bestfriend’s virginity.” He says softly. Harry smiles and leans forward to kiss him softly.

“Don’t worry, Lou. I enjoyed it.”

They fall asleep like that; legs tangled with cum drying on Harry’s chest. When they wake up in the morning, Louis carries Harry to the bathroom where he presses him against the shower wall and enters him slowly.

He washes Harry’s hair as he sucks him off, careful not to get any soap in his eyes. When they fall back against Louis’ newly cleaned bed, Harry chuckles.

“Why are you laughing?” Louis asks, drawing shapes into Harry’s bare chest.

“We’re gonna need to do a _lot_ of praying to get God to forgive us after that.” He laughs. Louis rolls his eyes and smacks his chest.

“Well at least I know how to use a vibrator now.” Louis says. Harry giggles against Louis’ neck and kisses the skin there.

“I can use it on you next time, yeah?” He whispers directly into Louis’ ear. Louis rolls over and straddles Harry’s hips, smiling down at him.

“Mum won’t be home for a few hours. Wanna get to practicing?” Louis asks. Harry growls and surges forward, lips pressing against Louis’ neck.

“This’ll be fun.” He says, grinding his hips up towards Louis’.

“Shall we get started then?” Louis asks, biting down onto Harry’s bottom lip.

“We shall.”


End file.
